NCIS Reid
by ElemPsychNCIS1
Summary: Reid goes to NCIS. What will happen to the young genius during his time there? Read, find out and review
1. Chapter 1

"DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva meet Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. Play nice," Gibbs said, introducing Reid as he walked over to his desk.

Reid waved and said, "Hi."

"What exactly is he doing here," Ziva asked, looking Reid up and down.

"The director of the FBI and Vance had a talk. They decided that someone from the BAU should learn something from us and see if they put it to use," Gibbs explained.

"You don't look like FBI material," Tony stated, looking at Reid.

"Neither do you, Tony. You'll have to excuse him, Dr. Reid. He has a tendency to not think before he talks," McGee stated.

"So tell us about yourself. You might as well since you are stuck with us for who knows how long," Ziva said, still looking at Reid like he was a bomb.

"Well I have an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words a minute, and I have an eidetic memory," Reid replied, still standing in place.

"Wow. You and McGeek should get along just fine then," Tony stated.

"Dr. Reid, you can sit at DiNozzo's desk for the week," Gibbs said, looking at book.

"But, boss why should he get my desk," Tony asked.

"Because we are to be nice to him and not make smartass remarks about whatever he says. Now stand up and give him your desk," Gibbs said, not looking up from his book.

Tony did so.

* * *

"So are you married, Dr. Reid," Ziva asked, walking over to Reid.

"No," Reid answered.

"What about kids," Ziva asked, leaning against the desk.

"No," Reid said.

"Why did they choose you to come here and not someone else," Ziva asked.

"I don't know," Reid said

Just then Abby came running into the bullpen saying, "Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?"

"Where's who," McGee asked.

"Spencer, where is he," Abby asked again.

"If you mean Dr. Reid, then right behind you," McGee said.

Abby turned around and gasped then said, "Oh my god I can't believe it. It's you. It's really you."

"Hi Abby," Reid said standing up.

"Wait, you two know each other," Tony asked.

"Yeah. We lived next door to each other, until he got shot and moved closer to the BAU, even though I always offered to drive him," Abby explained, facing Tony.

"That's interesting to know," McGee stated.

Abby then turned and faced Gibbs and said, "I'm taking him to my lab for a little bit."

Just then Abby grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him out of the bullpen.

* * *

"Abby, how did you know that I'd be the one coming to NCIS," Reid asked, once they reached Abby's lab.

"I didn't. Until Gibbs came down here and told me that someone from the BAU was here. I asked him who it was and when he said your name, I just got so excited," Abby said, as she turned her music back on.

"Abby can you turn that down I can't hear myself think," Reid said over the music.

"Sorry, I just love this song so much," Abby said, turning the music down. "It's from this band called KISS. Have you heard of them? The lead singer is amazing. I wish I could meet him."

"Be careful what you wish for Abbs. You might not like what you get," Reid stated, as he sat on Abby's desk.

"You're right. As always," Abby said.

* * *

After about an hour of talking, Abby took Reid back upstairs to the bullpen.

"I brought him back and I didn't break him," Abby said, looking at everyone.

"It's probably because I'm immune to you breaking people, because I've known you since May 7, 2003, and I deal with someone like you at work," Reid stated.

"Consider yourself lucky," Tony said, standing up from his desk and offering it back to Reid.

* * *

Everyone sat around just looking at each other not saying anything until Tony spoke up.

"Where'd you get shot," Tony asked.

"Above my left knee," Reid replied.

"How'd that happen," Tony asked.

"I pushed a man out of an Unsub's line of fire," Reid stated.

"Unsub? I am not familar with that word," Ziva said.

"It stands for Unknown subject. Or the killer," Reid explained.

"What does the BAU do for the FBI," McGee asked.

"We study human behavior. We have to understand the Unsub, or bad guy, in order to catch him. We have to answer questions like, why this victim, why this day, why they did it," Reid explained.

"So do you guys just do killers," Ziva asked.

"No. We also profile rapist, kidnappers, sexual sadists, pedophiles. Pretty much everything except drug dealers," Reid replied.

"Profile Ziva," Tony said.

Ziva shot Tony angry look.

"Alright. She's multilingual, meaning she speaks a lot of languages. I'd say about ten. Arabic being number one. Her Star of David necklace indicates that she's Jewish. From the Mossad, probably. Has trouble trusting people so she's rather secretive. Not a very good driver," Reid profiled.

"How do you know she's not a good driver," McGee asked, trying to surpress a laugh.

"I've seen her drive before. Once or twice every few months she'll drive by me when I'm going for a run," Reid explained.

"How do you know that's her," Tony asked.

"I have an eidetic memory, that means I remember everything I've ever seen, read or heard. And I've seen her behind the wheel," Reid explained.

"Be glad you haven't had to experience it," Tony muttered.

"Does it ever get hard," McGee asked.

"All the time. Emotionally, mentally and physically," Reid stated.

"What was the hardest case for you, that you still worry about," Ziva asked.

"Ziva, why'd you ask him that? That's kind of like a personal question," McGee said.

"It's ok. I don't really mind," Reid said. "There's been a several for me."

"And you've bounced back each time," Tony asked.

"Not right away. There's still one or two of them that I'm still affected by," Reid replied as he thought about Hankle.

"I'm guessing you don't want to share them," McGee guessed.

"Not really," Reid stated.

"What about the other ones? Want to talk about those," Ziva asked.

"Not really. I don't really want to share a lot of personal things with people I hardly know," Reid stated.

"Understood," Ziva said.

* * *

"Do you know what they're talking about," Tony asked Ziva, as he looked at McGee and Reid.

"No, I do not speak super nerd talk," Ziva said.

"I think they're talking about some kind of math problem," Tony stated.

"What I do not get is how can he be a doctor if he is in the FBI," Ziva pointed out.

"I know, it's weird," Tony agreed.

"He has three PhD's and two BA's," Gibbs said joining the conversation.

"He's smarter then McGeek," Tony stated.

"He did say that he has IQ of 187," Ziva said in agreement.

"Think Abby can enlighten us on our new friend," Tony asked.

Gibbs slapped Tony upside the head and walked away saying, "Don't even think about it."

"Got it boss," Tony said, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Abby, please tell us about him. It will be a lot less awkward with him around if we had some insight on him. And he won't say anything, unless it's to you or McGeek" Tony practically begged.

"No Tony. Spencer likes his privacy. There are certain things I don't even know about him yet," Abby said.

"Then tell us what you do know," Ziva asked.

"No. I won't betray my best friend," Abby stated.

"Abby, listen to me, He is up there right now, talking to probie about God knows what. When ever we try to talk to him, he just keeps his answers short and simple. But when McGeek talks to him, he uses big, fancy words. Please give us something on him. Like his favorite kind of music or movie," Tony pleaded.

"Beethoven and Star Wars," Abby said. "And that's all you're going to get out of me, because you two are leaving my lab right now."

Tony and Ziva left.

"I don't know anything about Star Wars or Beethoven. Do you," Tony asked, looking at Ziva as they stepped into the elevtor.

"No. Never heard of them," Ziva replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Ziva and Tony saw Reid, they stood up and walked over to him.

"Good morning, Dr. Reid," Ziva greeted him. "I hope you are well rested for the day."

"I guess," Reid said.

"Did you watch, Star Wars last night," Tony asked.

"No," Reid said. "And I doubt you did either. You don't strike me as the type of guy to watch Sci-Fi."

"You're right, I'm not. But nothing else was on last night, so I watched it," Tony said.

"It wasn't on last night," Reid stated. "What is it you two really want?"

"We just want to get to know you better," Tony answered.

"No, you don't. You just want me to stop treating you two like you don't know anything," Reid said.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"You are right," Ziva stated.

"Let's get something straight. I'm not trying to to treat you like you don't know anything. I'm pretty sure you two are smart in your own ways. I just don't feel comfortable talking about personal things with people I hardly know," Reid explained.

"Then what were you and probie talking about yesterday," Tony asked.

"Assuming you're talking about McGee. We were talking about his book and Star Trek," Reid replied. "Now that we got that out of the way, is Abby here yet?"

"Lab," Ziva and Tony said in unison.

"Thanks," Reid said, walking toward the elevator.

* * *

"Hey Spencer," Abby said, hugging Reid.

"Hey Abby," Reid replied. "You can let go now. You're crushing my rib cage."

Abby let go and said, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Reid said, rubbing his chest.

"How was your night last night," Abby asked.

"It was ok," Reid replied. "Watched some Star Trek and ordered some Chinese. How was your night?"

Abby then told him about her night

* * *

The two friends spent the next couple hours talking. Their talk ended when Tony came down.

"Gibbs wants Dr. Reid back, Abby," Tony said.

"Why," Abby asked, with a pout.

"He can't stay down here forever, Abbs," Tony said.

"Yes he can," Abby stated.

"No. he can't," Tony said. "He's here to learn what we do and we learn what he does. You can talk to him later when we all go out to lunch."

"Fine." Abby said. "Talk to you later, Spencer."

* * *

"You and Abby seem pretty close," Tony said, as they stepped into the elevator.

"She was my first friend when I moved here to DC in 2003," Reid stated.

"Eight years, impressive," Tony said

"For someone like me, yeah it is," Reid replied.

"What do you mean," Tony asked.

"I'm not the type of person who makes friends very easily, due to my lack of social skills," Reid explained.

"You're the FBI version of probie," Tony stated. "If you like, I could teach you a few things about how to be more social."

"You're the NCIS version of Morgan," Reid stated. "And I think I'll pass on being more social."

"Who's Morgan," Tony said.

"He's one of my team members," Reid said, as the elevator doors opened and he stepped off the elevator.

* * *

"Ziva, have you ever noticed how Dr. Genius over there, never shakes hands when Gibbs introduces him to someone," Tony asked.

"You are right. Maybe he does not like personal interaction," Ziva guessed.

"He hugged Abby," Tony pointed out.

"He knows her," Ziva stated. "Maybe because the people he is being introduced to him are complete strangers."

"This guy is a complete mystery," Tony stated.

"Why are you so obsessed with with him," Ziva asked.

"He comes to NCIS, already knows Abby, makes friends with probie, and ignores us," Tony replied.

"He talks to me whenever no one else is around," Ziva said.

"Oh yeah, and what do you two talk about," Tony asked.

"That is none of your business," Ziva answered.

"Great, he'll talk to everyone but me," Tony stated, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony walked over to the break room and found Reid sitting at one of the tables with some kind of file in front of him.

"Watch'ya got there," Tony asked.

"Case file," Reid said, not looking up from it.

"Your boss is still making you do work," Tony asked, sitting across from him.

"No. My team got called in on a case in Trenton, New Jersey and I'm doing what I can to help from here," Reid explained.

"Want some help," Tony asked.

"Unless you guys have a map of Trenton, then no," Reid replied.

"We have maps for all of the capitals in America," Tony said. "Trenton is the capital of New Jersey, right?"

Reid sighed and said, "Yes."

"Ok, good. For a moment there I thought I was wrong," Tony stated

"If you have maps of the capitals then get me Trenton's. I need to form a geographical profile, so I can figure out the Unsub's comfort zone," Reid said, looking up at Tony then back at the case file.

"On it," Tony said, standing up.

* * *

"Gibbs, Dr. Reid needs a map of Trenton, New Jersey," Tony said, walking into the bullpen.

"Why," Gibbs asked.

"His team is on a case there. And he needs to form a geographical profile so he can figure out the bad guy's comfort zone," Tony explained.

"Check with Abby, she might have one," Gibbs said. "Then have him go down there, so he can work the case a little more privately, and use her video conference system in case he has to contact his team."

* * *

"Wow, I finally get to see you in action, Spencer," Abby said, when she saw Reid standing in front of the map.

"Abby, can you set up the video conference. I need to talk to my team," Reid asked, looking at Abby.

"Sure," Abby said.

* * *

"Hey kid, what do you got for us," Morgan said, when he saw Reid pop up on the video screen.

"A geographical profile," Reid answered.

"Ok give it to us," Hotch said.

Reid walked over to the map and said, "Laura Richmond was taken from the park five days ago and her body was found two miles east from there. Savanna Holden was taken from same park three days ago and her body was found two miles north from there. The Unsub holds each victim for two days after abducting them from the park. I have a feeling that when he goes to kill Sarah Fosters, he's going to take her two miles west from the park and kill her there."

"Nice work kid. Any idea where he's keeping them," Morgan asked.

"If I had to guess somewhere that's two miles northeast from the park. I only say that because his first two victims were found in the east and the north," Reid explained.

"Makes sense," Morgan stated. "So how's NCIS treating you."

"A lot of the people are nice. But I'd give anything to be back with you guys," Reid said.

"We miss you to, kid. Maybe once we get back we can all go out for drinks," Morgan offered.

"Maybe," Reid replied nodding.

"See ya soon kid," Morgan said, before breaking the connection.

"You don't want to be here, do you," Gibbs asked, from behind him.

Reid turned and faced the man saying, "Not really. I miss my team. Why am I even here?"

"You were offered a job here for my team three times in the past four months and you have declined each one. Vance and the FBI director thought it would be best if you spent a week with our team so you could get some experience in NCIS. Apparently they thought wrong. You obviously love what you do. I can tell by the way you were talking to that team member of yours," Gibbs explained.

"You're right, I love what I do. I can't imagine doing anything else. I'm sorry for declining each offer. I can't stand to be away from my family," Reid said.

"Rule number six, never apologize. Well as soon as your team comes home, you can to," Gibbs said, and walked away.

Abby walked back in and said, "So much for a whole week together, huh?"

"Sorry Abbs, but, hey, look at it this way, your going to be the baby's godmother so I'll be seeing you a lot more then I have in the past few months," Reid explained.

"I know that, but I miss you whenever you're not around. You're like my little brother. I worry about you a lot. Like when you got shot, I didn't know about that until about a week after it happened. I never know if you're ok or not when I don't hear from you for awhile," Abby said.

"Abby, the apartment next to mine is vacant right now if you want to you can live next to me again," Reid said, before walking away.

* * *

Two days later Reid said, goodbye to Ziva, McGee and Gibbs. His team was home and he was headed straight back to the BAU as soon as he left NCIS.

"Going to miss you, Dr. Reid. It's been fun talking to you," McGee said.

"Same here," Reid said.

"Next time I see you when I am driving, I will honk at you," Ziva said.

Reid nodded and said, "Ok."

"The BAU is very very lucky to have you," Gibbs said. "We'll miss you"

"Thank you Agent Gibbs. I'm going to miss you guys too," Reid said, before walking out of the bullpen towards the elevator.

Tony was standing by the elevator, waiting for him. Tony was to escort him out of the building.

The ride down was silent. Once they reached the main lobby Reid held out his hand toward Tony.

Tony shook it in surprise.

"I will shake hands, once I get to know a person. And I've certainly gotten to know the best in you, Anthony DiNozzo. Keep up the good work," Reid said, pulling his hand back before walking away.


End file.
